


yohamaru 2

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Anonymous:You said you wanted yohamaru prompts! I'm not sure if youve seen the prompt list I got this from but what about "Please don't sleep in your underwear, you're making this weirder than it has to be." for a bedsharing fic?





	

Everything about Mari’s vacation house was Western – it made sense, considering her family, but the real problem that presented was the unfortunate lack of futons. Which meant that the nine of them would be sleeping in beds. Which meant, considering there were three double beds and only nine single beds, Yoshiko had pretty good odds of sharing a bed with someone.

They’d decided to draw straws to see who was sleeping with who, and who were the lucky three that got the single beds – and internally, she’d groaned because Yoshiko knew what her luck was like.

When they’d all chosen a straw and revealed their hands, Yoshiko did her best not to slump because god, she hated when she was right. You, Mari and Riko were the lucky ones who got single beds. Chika and Kanan were sharing one, and Dia and Ruby another.

That left Yoshiko and Zuramaru to share the last one. Of course.

The fact that she’d be sharing a bed with her, of all people, stuck on her mind all evening. Through dinner, she successfully managed to completely miss her mouth with a spoonful of curry, smearing it across her cheek. It took her a solid five or so seconds before it registered that the thing Mari was rolling on the floor laughing at was her. Ugh. Zuramaru had insisted on wiping it clean, just to make matters worse, leaning in so close with a washcloth that Yoshiko could see the gentle furrow of her eyebrows as she focused, the way her eyes darted from here to there, sparkling in the light of living room and – uuughh.

The real kicker came when she’d come down to grab a glass of juice before bed. The process of falling down wouldn’t have been quite so bad had Zuramaru not decided to accompany her, and had Zuramaru not decided to stand right in front of her as tripped, and had she not spilt juice all down Zuramaru’s pyjamas.

The bitter taste of knowing it was her own fault she’d ended up in this situation at all didn’t make it easier to swallow at all.

“That was really unlucky about my pyjamas, zura…” Zuramaru’d mumbled, getting changed in the bathroom. “I should have brought more than one set.”

When Zuramaru had emerged from the bathroom, stripped of her soaked, sticky pyjamas and clad in a tight tank top and p – pa – pan –

It took all Yoshiko had in her to not spit out her (second) glass of juice.

“What in Satan’s name do you think you’re wearing?” she sputtered, guarding her eyes with her arms, spilling more juice in the process (sorry Mari).

Zuramaru just tilted her head, “Well, my pyjamas are dirty, so this is all I have to sleep in, zura.” She yawned as her sentence waned, rubbing her eyes.

Yoshiko slowly uncovered her eyes, nodding because this entire situation was self-induced and why oh why did she have such bad luck.

“So, uh, should we…go to sleep, then?” she offered, trying her absolutely best (and failing) to keep her gaze away from Zuramaru’s soft, squishy stomach, her revealed shoulders, the curve of her chest, and – aaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

“Mm,” Zuramaru nodded, climbing into the bed and crawling under the covers, a soft smile spreading across her face as she settled down. Yoshiko turned out the light, thankful for something to cover up the awful, awful, terrible blush blooming across her cheeks. She put her hands to her face before slipping under the covers. Disgustingly warm, ugh. Still, she thought – it couldn’t be that bad. The bed was relatively big, so she probably wouldn’t even notice the other girl.

Wrong.

As it turned out, Zuramaru was a sleep cuddler. That is to say, as soon as her breathing eased and Yoshiko was sure the girl was fast asleep, she heard a rustle of the covers and felt two arms wrap themselves gently around her middle. Yoshiko froze, because what else was the correct response to spontaneous spooning with your crush, as your crush was in her underwear?

She could feel the girl’s breasts pressing into her back, the soft inhale-exhale of her breath on the base of her neck, the gentle squish of her tummy against her – why why why why why.

After taking a deep breath, Yoshiko came to the sad, sad conclusion that she wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon.


End file.
